


Sweet Victory

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Gen, Gift Fic, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Powdery white flour marred Serena's blood-red white uniform and was even in her hair. Yuri thought the sight was unbecoming of a duelist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Victory

Title: Sweet Victory  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Rating: T  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V  
Characters: Yuri, Serena, Sora  
Words: 1,501  
Genre: Humor  
Summary: Powdery white flour marred Serena's blood-red white uniform and was even in her hair. Yuri thought the sight was unbecoming of a duelist.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V.  
Author's Note: For kvgua in the Arc V Secret Santa! I wrote both Yuri and Serena for you. Merry Christmas! 8[+]

 

 

 

There was a sweet smell in the air that Yuri could no longer ignore. It was of sugar and butter all pressed together with crushed fruit.

The scent was insistent enough to draw him out of his office. It was getting boring in there anyway. Yuri preferred to be active. He'd been given the reins of Academia and he always wanted to ride with them as far as he could.

Outside, there was an unaccompanied pie cooling on the table with no indication of who had baked it. Odd.

Yuri had to admit that it was strange. Was it meant for him?

"I demand to know who has baked this." Yuri pointed to the baked good on the table.

Surely, someone was around. Whoever it was would receive a proper investigation. This was unwarranted.

However, It seemed that the scent of food attracted someone else to the sight. As if to answer his question, Sora walked through the door. At the sight of the pie on the table, his face lit up.

"For me!"

Excitedly, Sora dashed towards it.

"Stop, Sora!" Yuri's command.

Cautiously, one of Academia's top students peeked over his shoulder. When Yuri yelled, one listened. If they chose to ignore him, they did so at their own peril.

"Why? Is it yours or something?"

Well...Sora did bring up a point. If there were any presents given, Yuri expected that he would directly receive them...except this one.

The pie could be poison. Indeed, it was well known that Yuri had many enemies. Of how many of them actually had the bravery of the skills to do it, he did not know.

Well, it would be no great loss if Sora ate it then.

"Why are you here, Sora?" Yuri finally asked.

Sora looked up from the steaming pie. "You told me to come here, remember? Two days ago?"

Oh. Yuri had completely forgotten. Well, his mind tended to that on trivial matters. He had neglected to check his calendar.

"By the way, Sora..."

"...who baked this pie?" Sora had the audacity to finish his own sentence.

"That's what I wanted to ask you!" Yuri raged.

Sora shrank back. His lip was beginning to quiver.

Great.

"It was me, okay!" a voice declared.

Yuri and Sora watched a familiar figure walk into the room. Powdery white flour marred her blood-red white uniform and was even in her hair. Apparently, her story could be believed.

Well, if Serena baked it, it could definitely be poison. Still, Yuri doubted that she would be so foolish.

It was a pie after all. Not a bomb. One could assume.

"What in the name of fusion are they teaching you, Serena? This isn't part of your curriculum!"

Serena put her hands on her hips. "I can learn home economics if I want to," Serena huffed.

"You're a duelist," Yuri attempted to reason. "Not a scullery maid This is a waste of your purpose Serena..."

"What century is this?" Serena shouted.

Sora hovered near the pie. "Can I at least know what kind of flavor it is?"

Right now, the only thought on Sora's mind was consuming it.

Yuri suppressed the urge to shoo him away like an overgrown blue fly. He was just in the way. Yuri made a mental note of that later. The lad never took anything serious. As for Serena, she was a stoic. Everything was two steps away from a catastrophe.

"At least taste it," Serena urged.

"That's what I said!"

Yuri rolled his eyes. "It's too late to eat a pie, Serena. It should just be disposed of or left to cool."

Serena's gaze narrowed. "You're not throwing it away. I spent at least three hours baking it."

Sora's eyes widened. "Three? Are you experienced at baking?"

Serena shushed Sora with an angry glare.

"I'm not very hungry tonight," Yuri drawled.

"Can I just have it? Then, the problem would go away," Sora pressed. "It wouldn't go to waste."

"Shut up!" both yelled at him in unison.

Sora frowned. It just wasn't his day.

"Then, duel me for the privilege!" Serena stated.

Yuri grew serious. "You're not serious, Serena. Think about what you're saying."

Serena obscured her uneasiness with words. "Well, I know of another contest we can have."

"Which is pray tell?" Yuri felt bored again.

"We draw our decks and draw. Whoever picks a higher level monster decides what gets done with the pie. Deal?"

It was quite a debacle; an underling telling him what to do.

"Hmm. I'm not sure..."

"So you're already conceding defeat?" Serena raised a purple eyebrow.

Serena really wanted this damned pie, didn't she? And Yuri didn't know why. Why create such a fuss?

"What makes you think I'll agree Serena? You're making too many assumptions."

Then again, Yuri never turned down a challenge. Displaying weakness was unseemly.

Yuri reached down and procured and within seconds had his deck

Sora drew an intake of breath. It was always thrilling whenever Yuri revealed his deck. It meant that something exciting was about to happen.

"Fine then. You draw first."

When Yuri won, he would feel sheer pleasure when he threw it away right down the rubbish chute.

Sora sat down glumly. "All this over a lousy pie. Just eat it and be done with it," he mumbled under his breath.

But what was going on in front of him wasn't really about an innocent pie. No. It was over something that had existed between them for as long as Sora could remember; an unwillingness to bend. The Fusion duelist was both stubborn and hotheaded.

"Okay. Fine. Game on."

"Draw already," Sora begged. He appeared that he was dangerously close to eating his own hand.

Uncontrollably, Sora's fingers twitched. He had to resist poking a hole in the crust so that he could try for it himself; an easy temptation to avoid with Yuri standing there a few feet away.

Was Sora always hungry?

Yuri addressed Sora. "I suggest you to adjust your attitude before it is adjusted for you." His voice was low as a serpent and suggested violence.

Sora's eyes froze in terror. Whatever visions danced through his mind, Yuri relished the look of fear on his face. Cruel, some would say, but Yuri wasn't here to be anyone's friend.

"Ladies first," Yuri sneered.

Serena pulled out her deck, shuffled it twice, and plucked the top card off.

"Well? No cheating."

"Here, it's my Moonlight Black Sheep."

"A weak card," Yuri sniffed while barely paying the card a glance. "Now, let's see what I'm going to draw."

Victory was at his fingertips. When he flipped the card over, Yuri blinked down at the Violet Flash spell card. Had he just lost?

His deck had betrayed him.

No matter how weak Serena's two star monster was, it was still undeniably a monster. Spell cards were useless in this contest.

"Ha!" Serena gloated. "I won. Losers have to eat."

Yuri just glared at her. And glared.

For a moment, it seemed that their leader wouldn't even honor the agreement. At Yuri's behavior, Serena's heart began to beat quickly in the hollow of her throat. So, this is how it was going to end. Death by pie.

Yuri looked away for a fraction of a second so no one had to see the demon that lurked inside his eyes. Yuri of the Cold Smile wasn't a title that was used lightly.

"Let's just eat it, but if it's terrible, we'll throw it all away."

There. Simple.

Sora raised his hands to the ceiling. "Yay!"

"But it's such a waste!" Sora persisted

Once more, Sora was ignored as Yuri and Serena eyed each other fiercely.

"Let me get you a fork, Yuri-sama," Serena said.

Victory tasted sweeter still. She doubted that the pie could compare.

No words were exchanged for a while when the three began to eat.

"It's good!" Sora exclaimed.

Serena's blushed a bit. "Really?"

Sora nodded; his cheeks full to maximum capacity.

Sora's mouth was full of pie and Yuri could barely understand him, but he refused to take his word for it. He had to try it for himself.

Upon the first bite, Yuri discovered that it was cherry. The filling wasn't bad if not a a bit too sour for his taste.

Yuri sat back and rubbed his fingers together. "It needs more sugar."

Yuri swore that he heard a growl from Serena's throat, but it could have just been his imagination. When he looked at her, she was concentrating on her plate. There was clink emanating from Yuri's own plate as he dug into his piece again.

He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised that a lump of pie had slid off his fork and decided to decorate his cape. Serena had baked it after all. It was conspiratorial.

He didn't know what had possessed Serena to bake a pie of all things anyway.

It occurred to Yuri later that he had completely forgotten that it was Christmas.


End file.
